The use of distributed storage systems has grown in abundance over the past few years. Modern enterprises continue to increase the amount of data generated and retained for long periods of time. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. These storage devices may be distributed throughout an enterprise's network. Unfortunately, as the number of storage devices in a distributed storage system increases so does the time and resources used to configure and reconfigure the system as storage devices are added and/or removed from the system. Similarly, some networks may not support a fully automated configuration process, which can further increase the complexity and time consuming task of manually configuring a distributed storage system. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.